


Strangers With a Strange DNA (English Version)

by Petricor75



Series: Strangers - English Version - Post Alien Resurrection Director's Cut [4]
Category: Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Alien Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75
Summary: "'Fuck are you laughing about?!""You are impossible! You just can't admit it hurts like hell, huh? What, are you afraid of, that I'm going to call you a pussy?"
Relationships: Annalee Call/Ellen Ripley
Series: Strangers - English Version - Post Alien Resurrection Director's Cut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Aliens





	Strangers With a Strange DNA (English Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strangers With a Strange DNA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418396) by [Petricor75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75). 



> Call makes fun over a hurted Ripley.

"Ouch!", Ripley pulls her hand back with a dry snap.

"Hey, I just grazed you!", Call exclaims offended.

"Yes, I know… sorry...", the hybrid says, "...it's just that it keeps bothering me...", she justifies herself, looking at her hand with her missing finger.

"Let me see...", the android orders her as she approaches, Ripley evades, intimidated. Then she looks impatiently at the face of the other, rolls her eyes, as a sign of surrender, and stretches out her sore hand.

The young woman's fingers touch the offended area.

"How weird… it seemed to heal quickly, but now it seems almost as if it's regressing...", she observes with her forehead wrinkled.

"How much does it hurt from one to ten?", she questions, still focused on the dilemma.

"Well it's not constant, sometimes I don't feel it at all, sometimes...", the sentence stands there, cut off like her pinky.

Call stares at her, attentive at first, then amused, waiting, when she realizes that the woman has no intention of going on, surprised by a feeling of tenderness, she cannot help but giggle.

"'Fuck are you laughing about?!", the woman questions, stunned. A warm hand rests gently on her cheek.

"You are impossible! You just can't admit it hurts like hell, huh? What, are you afraid of, that I'm going to call you a pussy?", the android answers with a soft giggle. "Come with me", she orders, turning toward the small workshop and dragging her by grabbing the healthy hand.

"Okay, it hurts like hell, all right?", Ripley admits, reluctantly letting herself be pulled.

"I knew it!", the android exclaims victoriously. "Pussy!", she jokes by giving her a playful and complicit look.

"Pussy!", echoes the other one with a grumpy grimace.

"I want to do a scan, come on, put your hand in there", the tone of Call, who is back serious and focused, leaves her banned for a moment, and before realizing that, again, she will seem weak, the android encourages her in a sympathetic voice, turning her back to use the machine.

"Come on, honey, it'll only take a few seconds"

"Why didn't you tell me anything when it started to hurt?", the young woman reproaches her as she observes the rendering that is forming pixel after pixel.

"We agreed that we would share certain information, to better understand our physiology!", she states with a professional approach.

Ripley choked on a giggle, amused, "Yes, well… I thought you were referring to when, you know… when we're in bed...", she whispers to her, stretching herself to get within earshot, deliberately touching her lobe with a seductive kiss.

The thrill that the act provokes, distracts Call from her task for a second, she turns back with a stern look, "Don't move...", admonishes her with a delicate kiss at the corner of her mouth.

"What's going on?", Newt's curious question leaping towards them. She throws her stuffed octopus on the counter and climbs up the stool stretching her neck to look at the monitor.

Call takes her eyes off the screen, exaggerates a grimace between the amused and the amazed, while she looks up at the clone, then raises an eyebrow with wiseass, turns towards the child and crosses her arms.

"See? I told you it would grow back!", she replies with a triumphant air.

Without giving any weight to the news, Newt changes the subject, "What's pussy?"

"Whiny, it means whiny," the young woman explains to her with a burlesque, emphasizing the adjective, she looks at the woman she loves, who rolls her eyes and mimics her girlfriend for the benefit of the little one, who responds laughing hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Alien and its characters don't belong to me.  
> This story was written without any profit.


End file.
